


How Did We Get Here?

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Herms wake up in a slightly compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We Get Here?

Of all the scenarios Hermann could imagine happening after the the breach was closed, waking up, half dressed in Dr. Geiszler's arms was not one of them. And he wasn't just vaguely in the vicinity of Newton's arms, he was tightly wrapped in them. Stranger still, he was holding the man just as strongly. They were on their sides, face to face. Hermann dared not move. He tried not to breathe. He looked around with one eye. They were in Hermann's room. Well that was something at least. Newton wasn't wearing his torn leather jacket, his boot-like shoes were off, and his black, skinny tie was nowhere to be seen. Hermann tucked his chin in to see what state his own clothes were in. His dark blue-grey blazer was gone, his shoes were heaven knows where, and his sweater vest was hiked up and part of his shirt was pulled out of his trousers. "Oh dear," Hermann thought. Newton began to stir. And then he opened his eyes. Hermann was staring right back, too frightened out of his tired mind to move or blink.

"Hi," Newton said stiffly, just as shocked. He didn't move either. 

"Good morning, Newton."

"Um?"

"Indeed."

"So..."

"What are we doing in this...position?" At any other time, Newton would have laughed.

"I guess we fell asleep like this." Hermann took a much needed breath and Newton copied him involuntarily. They still didn't move.

"I don't remember how just yet."

"The last thing I remember is walking back to the lab and turning the lights off," Newt said, puzzled. 

"And then, perhaps we headed in the direction of our rooms," Hermann said slowly, thinking hard, not looking Newton in the eye. 

"Yeah, um," Newton said, biting his lip as he always did, "And then we were sitting on the bed, talking...about being out of work..."

"And then I started to take my shoes off."

"Yeah, and then I said I didn't wanna to move."

"And then I said...'you can stay if you want.'"

"You didn't even pull the sheets back, dude. You just slumped backward. I kinda remember laughing and then pretty much nothing after that." Hermann looked him in the eye again, somewhat worried. Newton began to chuckle and pulled Hermann a little closer until he head was resting on top of his. They were temple to temple. Newton relaxed, ceasing to chuckle. Hermann felt confused and contented in equal measure. Several minutes passed. They were dangerously close to sleep but Hermann needed to understand, to clarify.

"Newton, you're not letting go."

"Nope." Newton's voice was defiant but soft.

"Why not?"

"Because you feel good." Hermann sighed silently, melting into Newton. He squeezed him tightly. He had heard the words he wanted to hear. "Can I kiss you, Hermann? I want to kiss you real bad right now."

"Oh God, yes please," Hermann said, whispering into Newton's hair. Newton wasted no time and pressed his lips to Hermann's. At first it was very slow, they saw each other's faces for a nanosecond before it happened, and then it was fast and sensuous. It was like drifting again but without the pain. They didn't think each other's thoughts, they felt them. They inhaled each other, opening their mouths to the other until they couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Newton," Hermann whispered. Newton gave him a crooked smile, his eyelids drooping a bit with a mixture of ecstasy and exhaustion.

"Well, that was pretty great," Newt said, on the verge of nervous laughter. 

"Yes, it certainly was," Hermann said with a little shy grin, still trying to catch his breath. He was about to say something else, (what, he didn't know) but then Newton started stroking his back and he closed his eyes. 

"Can this be...like, a thing?" Newton said tentatively.

"I believe it already must be," Hermann said, opening his eyes, gently rubbing Newton's back. 

"We've got a lot of time now," Newton said. There was sadness in his voice. Hermann knew what he was thinking. He could feel it. The kaiju were gone.  _His_ kaiju were gone. And he felt Newton knowing Hermann understood. 

"It will be alright, really." Hermann was comforting in a way he hadn't been for years. 

"Yeah," Newton said, nodding. 

"And I'm still here." Newton's face brightened up and he grinned.

"Yeah." Hermann smiled back. His eyes were shining. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The writing muses have left me lately because I've been working solidly for a fortnight. My apologies if this sucks.


End file.
